


A New Era, and Burning The Past

by Um_Lol



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flashbacks, Gen, Hamilton References, Hurt No Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Wilbur stood watching L'manberg flag burn.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 54





	A New Era, and Burning The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, first time posting MCYT content! And of course it's angst- Anyways, this fic is slightly based off of Burn from Hamilton, but there's no need to listen to it to understand the fic. Hope you enjoy!

Wilbur remembered it like yesterday, all the great moments he had with his son, before it all went down the drain. The last thing he expected to see was his own son burning down the L’manberg flag. He let out a silent cry, and cried to himself. He didn’t have the time to breakdown over his son, he had to go back to Pogtopia. Although, he decided to stay up there, it was the last time he’d get to see the flag after all, before it was turned into ashes. He had to see it one last time.

Wilbur looked back at all the fun times he had with Fundy. It was a bittersweet feeling, and it didn’t help with the tears pouring down his face. He trusted him. He didn’t think he’d ever betray his father’s back. Too bad he was wrong about that. He looked at past memories with questions running through his head, maybe he could’ve seen some sort of sign of betrayal. Maybe he could’ve done something. He wanted the best for him, that’s all he wanted to do.

His world was burning right in front of him. And he couldn’t do a thing to stop it. All he could do was watch as the flag slowly turned into nothingness.

It pained him when he remembered what he had said to Schlatt. He’d tried. But his efforts were wasted, after he heard his son tell him to shut up. He had his hopes up, and maybe he didn’t mean to say shut up in that very moment... Oh he couldn’t have been more wrong. His eyes widen with shock when he heard what Fundy had said. Did he hear him right? He knew he did, but a part of him didn’t want to believe that he said it. He noticed the lack of hesitation, or pain in his son’s eyes when he said it. Was that all there was to their relationship?

Half of the flag had burned now, and it was only a matter of time before it was all gone. The flag would soon turn into a memory, burned away, forever gone. Fundy did all of that. His son caused that. That small realisation was hard for Wilbur to take in. It shouldn’t have been a surprise considering what happened to the wall.

He had built the L’manberg wall for his nation. He’d built it to protect them. Seeing his son break down the wall, broke his heart. It was all torn apart, his relationship with his son. He looked up and saw the flag was beyond repair, to Niki’s despair. He’d watched it all burn before his eyes.

Wilbur didn’t even realise Tommy was behind him, watching him, and the flag. He gave a reassuring look at him.

“It’ll be okay, we’ll be able to get through this,” Tommy said, comforting him.

Tommy had seen how hurt he’d been from Fundy’s recent actions. He couldn’t say much more than that, as the sun started to set, and the new era arising. The past was all gone, destroyed and given no mercy. It was all gone.

Wilbur raised his hand up, where the flag used to be, reminiscing it in all its glory. Before letting out one shaky breath.

_“I don’t want it to burn.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @um-l0l


End file.
